Kingdom Hearts (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's video game spoof of Kingdom Hearts Cast *Sora - Vinnytovar (Me) *Kairi - Sailor Moon *Riku - Kamen Rider Ixa (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Goofy - Hal (Nature Cat) *Donald Duck - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mickey Mouse - Nature Cat *Roxas - Kamen Rider OOO *Namine - Maria Robotnik (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Xion - Takeda (Mortal Kombat X) *Axel - Kamen Rider Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive) *Aqua - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Terra - Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Ventus - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Master Eraqus - Kamen Rider Drive *Master Xehanort - Kamen Rider Eternal (Kamen Rider W) *Vanitas - Psycho Green (Power Rangers) *Woody - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Buzz Lightyear - Red Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) *Rex - Bonnie (FNAF) *Hamm - Scorch Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) *Sarge - Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) *Soldiers - Various Robots *James P. Sullivan - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Mike Wazowski - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Boo - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Snow White - Angie (Shark Tale) *The Prince - Oscar (Shark Tale) *The Evil Queen - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *The Old Hag - Nightmare Mangle (FNAF) *Doc - Blue Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Grumpy - Blue Ranger (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) *Happy - Blue Ranger (Power Rangers Zeo) *Sleepy - Blue Ranger (Power Rangers Turbo) *Bashful - Blue Ranger (Power Rangers in Space) *Sneezy - Blue Ranger (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Dopey - Blue Ranger (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *The Magic Mirror - Baldi (Baldi's Basics) *Winnie The Pooh - Parappa the Rapper *Piglet - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Tigger - Sonic the Hedgehog *Cinderella - Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Flora - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Fauna - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Merryweather - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Maleficent - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prince Phillip - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *King Stefan - Balto *Queen Leah - Jenna (Balto) *King Hurbert - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Aladdin - Bonnie (FNAF) *Princess Jasmine - Chica (FNAF) *The Genie - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *The Sultan - Chicken Little *Jafar - Emperor Krumm (Power Rangers S.P.D.) *Iago - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Abu - Rex (Toy Story) *The Magic Carpet - Ten Cents (Tugs) *Rajah - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Genie Jafar - Megatron (Transformers) *Belle - Darma (Rock Dog) *Beast - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Prince Adam - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Peter Pan - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Wendy Darling - Violet Parr (Incredibles 2) *John Darling - Dash Parr (Incredibles 2) *Michael Darling - Jack-Jack Parr (Incredibles 2) *Tinker Bell - Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) *Captain Hook - Megatron (Transformers) *Mr. Smee - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *The Lost Boys - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Eric Cartman (South Park), Donald, Douglas (Thomas & Friends), Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) and Mowgli (The Jungle Book) Gallery Category:Vinnytovar Category:Kingdom Hearts Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts 3 Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Spoofs